1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile steering wheel lock, particularly to one able to be quickly and conveniently locked on an automobile steering wheel, hard to be damaged and effectively preventing the automobile from being burgled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional automobile steering wheel lock 1 includes a lock base 10 provided thereon with a lock core 11 and having one end fixed with a stationary rod 12 having a hook 13 secured at its underside. The lock base 10 has the other end bored with an insert slot 14 for a telescopic rod 15 to be inserted therein. The telescopic rod 15 has one end disposed with a clasping member 16 and its surface provided with several continual engage grooves 17. In using, the steering wheel lock 1 is first flatly positioned on the automobile steering wheel and has the hook 13 at the underside of the stationary rod 12 hooked on the inner side of one side of the steering wheel. Subsequently, the telescopic rod 15 is drawn outward to have the clasping member 16 clasped on the inner side of another side of the steering wheel. By so designing, when the stationary rod 12 is extended and firmly positioned between the steering wheel and a driver's seat, the rotating angles of the steering wheel can be restricted and thus the automobile can be prevented from being burgled.
However, the conventional steering wheel lock 1 is liable to be destroyed by a burglar and fails to produce locking effect in case the burglar employs tools to reversely knock the telescopic rod 15 or the lock base 10 with a great force to break the engage pin in the lock core 11.